The Diary Of Robin Sena
by RobinNAmon
Summary: ( Completed ) Ever wondered what it's like to live life being hunted? Well, Robin Sena's got just that! Post Series - Read And Review (Rating changed to PG-13, No violence, No sexual content, just a little offensive language.)
1. Awaken

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 1** ****

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I got off the plane today.  
It's been 3 months since the destruction of the factory.  
Everytime I hear that it brings chills down my spine.  
  
(FACTORY INCIDENT)  
I awoke, I saw debris all around.  
I tried to stand but felt a sharp pain in my legs.  
Then, in one instant it all came back to me.  
I remember that I was running and stopped at the voices of all the witches calling out to me.  
  
I then lit them all on fire. But, I was frozen.  
I heard my comrades calling out to me.  
"Robin! Robin! Hurry, the factory is about to colapse!" I heard Karasuma say.  
I did not hear her. Then I heard a small sound and then Amon yell something.  
"Robin! Oh no get out of the way! Now!" Amon kept saying. Then I felt Amon jump on top of me. I swear I heard him faint. Then, I felt so tired. I couldn't stand it.  
  
But, how did I escape from all the debris? Questions started filling my mind, how? when?  
where? Then, one question above all overtook my mind. "Where's Amon?"  
I looked around everywhere. Then, I saw him, he had cuts and scars and blood dripping everywhere.  
I had to wake him. I tried to stand yet again but couldn't. Then, I tried crawling over to him.  
  
It worked. I tried tapping on his shoulder but it didn't work. Then I tried to shake him.  
That didn't work. Finally I shook his body and said Amon repeatedly. He awoke.  
"R-R- Robin?" Amon asked. "It's alright I'm ok. But, your seriously hurt. I think you should-" Robin trailed off when she was pulled into a hug. A blush ran over her face and it looked like the sun had shone on her with completely red color waves. "A-A- Amon?" Robin said. "Oh, A, sorry." Amon said.  
  
"Anyway, we need to get out of here, I can walk so let's go." Amon said.  
"But- Well, ya see, I can't walk." Robin said, tears forming in her eyes. In an instant she felt Amon swoop her up into his arms and carry her off. Robin was puzzled, was he suppresing is pain because of her?  
  
"Amon?" Robin managed to say through her blush."Hmm?" Amon replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Thanks for reading the brand new, revised Chapter 1 of TDRS! I'm looking forward to this story. Please read and review and your review replies will be posted in the next chapter!

-Becky


	2. Living

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 2**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we headed?" Robin said, a blush still flushed her face.  
"To my car." Amon said.  
"Oh, ok." Robin said, a little puzzled.  
  
(TWO HOURS LATER)  
"We're here." Amon said.  
Robin got out of the car and saw an old, beautiful mansion.  
"Is this yours?" Robin said.  
"Sorta of, my Mother gave it to me." Amon replied  
  
They went inside the beautiful mansion.  
When Robin got inside she gasped.  
"Amazing! It's so beautiful!" Robin said.  
"My mother used to love flowers and colors." Amon said.  
"She must have." Robin said.  
  
"Anyway, what are we going to do? We'll be hunted soon, they know everything about you." Robin said.  
"Your right." Amon said, concern in his voice.  
"Anyway, I'll fix dinner." Robin said, acting hungry.  
  
Robin went into the kitchen to see if their was any food not raw yet.  
She decided to make Miso Soup with some ingredients she found.  
"Amon?" Robin said.  
"What?" Amon said.  
"Back in the factory, did your power awaken?" Robin asked.  
"I think so." Amon said.

"That's bad because even if you try to protect me, you'll have to protect yourself too."

Robin said. Amon frowned. "Your right." He said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Short, yeah I know, I live in Alabama right now and the computer has restarted itself about 5 times already while I've been trying to write this. So, I'm getting tired of writing it over so this chapter is just gonna be short. Please read and review!-Becky  
  
**Animereviewer790**: Your review is great for my "When Your In Love" poem, thank you!


	3. Regaining your steps

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 3**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin fixed dinner. Amon had been at his laptop now set up in the 2nd master bedroom. Since he gave Robin the Master Bedroom. Robin was setting the dinner on the table when Amon entered the room. "Yes?" Robin said. "I just got done talking with Michael." Amon said.  
"And?" Robin asked. "He said that HQ didn't find our bodies so now their looking for-" Amon trailed off. "Us." Amon saw fear in Robin's eyes. "But-" Amon said. "They haven't yet found us so let's just relax." Amon reassured Robin.  
  
Robin calmed down a little. "Ok, well dinner's ready." Robin said. "Ok, what is it?" Amon asked."Miso soup." Robin said. Amon and Robin sat down and started eating. Silence was heard until they finished it. "I'm going to go take a bath then go to bed." Robin said, putting her plate in the sink. "Ok, I'm going to go email Nagira." Amon said. "Ok." Robin said and went to the bathroom, in which they shared.  
  
Robin got in the shower like she said. She got out later on. Robin then dryed her hair and got ready for bed. Before she went to bed she knocked on Amon's door. "Hai?" Amon asked. "I just came to say good night." Robin said. "Ok then, good night." Amon said, a little, relieved. Robin shut the door and went back to her bedroom and got in the bed and fell asleep.  
  
(2:43 AM)  
Robin could be seen rolling around her bed. Afraid of something, or someone.  
  
(DREAM)  
Robin was sitting down in an alleyway.  
She was frozen, probably because a gun was being pointed at her.  
"Amon, please, no." Robin was repeatedly chanting.  
"A witch is always a witch." Amon said, then he pulled the trigger.  
(END DREAM)  
  
Robin screamed as she sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face.  
Amon heard her scream and rushed into her room. "Amon?" Robin said.  
"Robin, what happened?" Amon asked, a feeling of concern in his voice.  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." Robin said. Amon did not belive her.  
He knew something was wrong. He would ask her in the morning what was wrong,  
for now it was time to go back to bed.  
  
(THE NEXT MORNING)  
  
Robin awoke to sunlight shining on her bed.  
She got up and got dressed to fix breakfast.  
She went to the kitchen and got out some bacon and eggs to make. Amon awoke that morning to the smell of fresh cooked breakfast.  
  
He got dressed in his usual attire and went into the kitchen.  
He saw Robin putting food on the table. "Oh, Ohayou, Amon." Robin said, sitting down to eat.  
"Ohayou." Amon said while also sitting down. "Robin?" Amon asked, putting his plate in the sink. "Yes?" Robin said also putting her plate in sink. "About last night, what dream did you have?" Amon asked. "Well, it was about you, you-" Robin trailed off. "Killed me." Robin said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Amon said. And before Robin knew it, she was pulled into a hug.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. How could I? I'm your protecter." Amon said.  
"...." Robin tried to say something. "I guess your right." Robin said, feeling reassured decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what is our plan for today?" Robin asked.  
  
Having caught Amon's attention he released her from the hug and said. "I don't know."  
Amon said. "We'll probably go by the grocery store, seeing how there's not much food here.  
Then by the bank to withdraw some money and finally by a clothes store to buy clothes, but they'll have to be way different then our usual attire." Amon said. "Alright." Robin said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ya hoo! I made 3 chapters in one night!(9/16/04 is when I made chapters 1-3)  
I made this chapter longer, hope yall like that. Anyway, it's 10:45 pm where I live and today has been going by SO slow today. The reason? i'm getting The Sims 2 tomorrow because it comes out tomorrow. i'm also hopeing my mother will take me to see

Ghost In The Shell 2:Innocence,

I advise all anime fans to go see it! Have a great night, bye! -Becky


	4. Realizing your pain

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 4**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amon and Robin went by the grocery store, clothes store, and bank in the city just as Amon said. When they returned Amon went to go take a shower while Robin went to go make lunch. Robin went into the kitchen, she down her groceries and put them all up. She then went into her bedroom and put all her clothes up into her dresser. After that she went into the kitchen to start lunch.  
  
Amon got in the shower, he later got out. When he got out he looked in the mirror, he saw his expressionless eyes. It burned holes through him as it did to everyone else. He left the bathroom,  
towel wraped only around his waist with his bare chest showing. He walked into his bedroom and but on some clothes, he then left the bedroom to go comb his hair in the bathroom.  
  
When Amon got in the kitchen Robin was just getting ready to go get him. "Amon, lunch is ready." Robin said. "Ok, let's eat." Amon replied. They ate in silence until Amon got up to put his plate in the sink. Robin then followed putting her plate in the sink as well. Later that evening Amon and Robin ate dinner, Robin then took a shower and went to bed as Amon checked his emails.  
  
(1:47 AM)  
  
Robin awoke that very early morning. Not knowing why she woke up so early. She decided to check on Amon. She went into his room with the door adjacent a little and saw Amon asleep. She then departed back to her room. She was just getting to bed when she saw a shadow at the window. She thought Amon was probably just playing a trick on her so she went to open the draperies. There, stood a man, gun upholstered in his hand and an STN jacket on. He shot. Amon heard the gun shooting and ran(A/N: when I see ran, I mean, Real, REAL,  
fast! Ok, back to story!) into Robin's bedroom. There, he saw Robin lying on the floor, blood dripping everywhere.  
  
He quickly ran over to her. "Robin! What happened?!" Amon almost screamed. Robin did not hear him, she had fear written all over her eyes and she was, frozen. "ROBIN!" Amon yelled. Robin snapped out of her trance. "Amon?! A man shot me,  
he was wearing an STN jacket." Robin said, almost barely pronouncing the words. "But, why did you open the window?!" Amon screamed yet again. "I thought you were playing some kind of trick on me." Robin replied. "Why would I do such a childish thing?!" Amon yelled. "..." Robin couldn't speak, she was dying. "Robin?!" Amon yelled. "I'm, sorry"  
Robin said with her last breath, and died in Amon's arms.  
  
Amon awoke that night. Breathing heavily at the dream he had just experianced. Robin was dead in his dream. He couldn't stand that. He got up from his bed and went to see how Robin was doing. He saw she was sleeping peacefully.  
It wouldn't stay that way. He went back to bed, reassured.  
  
Robin was first to wake up that morning. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she headed down the hallway to the kitchen. She fixed breakfast that morning as usual. Amon awoke that morning about 10 minutes after Robin. He got dressed and went to the kitchen. Robin put the food on the table. They ate their breakfast in silence like every other morning.  
  
Amon and Robin put on their new clothes so they could go shopping for some furniture since the living room needed s new couch and chair. They headed out, walking, but unto their knowledge did they know that today was going to be like no other day.  
  
They walked into the furniture shop and entered. Although, nobody wanted to help them due to the fact Amon was giving everybody the "back away from the girl" stare. Robin got a little frustrated by Amon's rudeness and went up to one of the employees asking for help where the chairs and couches were. The employee helped Robin find the area where they were and they looked around. Amon and Robin both knowing they couldn't use the color "black"  
so they both decided on a white. Although, Amon was not quite happy, but he knew he couldn't get mad here.  
  
Amon and Robin finished up at the store telling them the address and left. While they were walking back Robin said she saw someone following them in the alleyway. She said to go there so Amon decided to go with her. They went down the alleyway when Robin heard a gunshot and used her power. Someone was shooting at them. But, who?  
They stayed where they were until a man came out from the shadows. Robin tried to shoot him with her flames but he dodged them, Amon tried to use his gun but his aim was off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Cliffy! Don't yall hate me? Anyway, I tried to write this last night at 1:00 am but got tired and went to bed. So here it is! Chapter 4, and longer for your viewing pleasure. Rats, GITS: Innocence is not in the theatres where I live, that stinks! Oh well, it'll probably come out on dvd in a few months. I'm going to try to write another chapter today but it's almost my time to play The Sims 2 since my sister and I are sharing it. -Becky  
  
**Seashah**: Here it is Seashah! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you did!  
  
**Animereviewer790**: Always reviewing me, eh? Thanks so much! I enjoy your reviews! Keep R&Ring! Bye!  
  
**Prospero53223**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I loved your "Rebuilding from the rubble" and "Picking up the pieces of a broken life"! I read every chapter in both of them, your so good at writing, bye!


	5. Running from the truth

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 5**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man was shooting every which way. What could they do?  
The alleyway was so small. Robin used her craft while the man was shooting.  
It worked. She got his arm in which it burned off completely.  
  
"Damn you witch!" The man said, firing tons of more bullets making Amon and Robin dodge even more. "Are you a hunter? If not stop shooting." Robin yelled. "Yes, little witch. I've come here to hunt you, and your partner." The hunter replied. With the hunter saying that Robin used the full force of her craft and killed the hunter.  
  
Amon and Robin were tired. But they knew they needed to get out of the city, and fast.  
They headed home, fixed some of their bruises, packed, and left for the airport.  
They would contact Nagira telling him they were escaping to America. It was risky since the STN-A was there. But they had to do it, or else.  
  
(6:50 AM - NEXT MORNING)  
They left on the flight to New York City, New York, USA. Amon got out his laptop to contact Nagira while Robin decided to go to sleep. They were interupted about every hour by the flight attendant asking if they were hungry while Amon gave the lady the "We're not hungry, leave now" stare which sent her "flying". About around 11:45 pm they stopped at New York City International Airport.  
  
They left the plane, got their bags and got in a taxi. They would find a temporary apartment.  
They walked inside a old building. The man at the front desk said there was a room available with 1 bed and 1 bathroom. They accepted it with no exceptions. They paid for their room, got their key and went upstairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Sorry Sorry! It's _way _to short but i'm going to go play a game for a long time, i'll be back to write chapter 6 tonight! It'll be up tonight, I promise! Thank you for the reviews!-Becky  
  
**Prospero53223**: Thanks so much for reviewing again! I can't wait for those updates and revising your doing!  
I look forward to it! Sayounara!


	6. A New Lifestyle

**The Diary Of Robin Sena - Chapter 6**

Written By: RobinNAmon

**Revised and re-made**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Amon" Robin asked while setting down her things.  
"What?" Amon said, his cold demanor in his voice.  
"Will we stay on the run forever? Until the day we die?" Robin asked, confusion in her voice.  
"I don't know, Robin. We'll find that out sooner or later." Amon said.  
  
Amon and robin went to sleep that night, Robin sleeping in her clothes due to the fact Amon was there and she usually slept nude. Robin was first to wake up the next morning. She knew they were leaving for Africa that afternoon. If he hunch was correct, Amon was just being nice in saying he didn't know, because she knew that they would be on the run, forever. She just hoped that one day, she could have a better life.  
  
Robin went to the kitchen, made some pancakes and coffee. Amon got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen where he smelt coffee. "Ohayou, Robin." Amon said. "Ohayou, Amon." Robin replied. "Breakfast is ready." Robin said. Amon just nodded. They ate their breakfast in silence like every other morning. Amon got up, put his plate away and went to take a shower and pack his things. A few minutes later Robin got up and put her plate in the sink. Cleaned up the rooms, and took a shower. Then she would pack her things and when they were both ready, they would checkout.  
  
Amon got out of the shower, only to hear Robin's shower start up. He got some fresh clothes on and packed his things. When he was done he put his things in the living room and waited for Robin. Robin got out of the shower, puut fresh clothes on, and packed her things. Once they both made sure they didn't leave anything, they left for th airport.  
  
They got a taxi to drive them to the airport. When they arrived for the airport they got their tickets and went to get in the line since the airplane was about to leave. They showed the lady their tickets and boarded. On the plane Robin went to sleep. Amon did not, since he wanted to make sure Robin was alright. During the flight the flight attendant woke Robin up alot to see if she was hungry. Everytime she said no.  
  
(6:50 AM - The Next Day)  
They arrived in Africa to hear the flight attendant telling everyone to not forget anything.  
Everyone boarded off the plane. Amon and Robin got their stuff and headed for their new hotel they would stay in.  
  
_Will they run forever?_  
  
**The End?**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews, I'll write a sequel IF, I get enough reviews! Have fun reading my future work, and also, inspire yourself :)-Becky  
  
**Animereviewer790**: Thank you so much for your continuous reviews, they have inspired me to write each day, have fun with future reading! See ya my friend! -Becky


End file.
